10 Things I Hate About You, Kevin
by ashieluffschu
Summary: Macy Misa a rebellious teenager who believes that the world is filled with unfairness. Kevin Lucas is a pop-star who is forced to go to a private catholic school along with his brothers to clean up his act. What happens when two different worlds collide?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show JONAS or the 10 Things I Hate About You poem. **_

_Introduction_

_**I hate the way you talk to me** _

"Hey Snob... wazup?"

FYI thats rude and definately not the way to talk to a lady!

"You know what... you're such a cute lil devil"

I could have done without the word "devil" but nooooooooo... you had to add it there, didn't you?

I hate you!

_**And the way you cut your hair**_

I mean seriously, whats with all those weird curls? And whats up with that hideous sideburns?

"Hey Monkey Misa, whatcha think of my new hair style?"

Do you know it took me a whole minute to get over the shock? What did you do to your hair?

I hate those curls!

**_I hate the way you drive my car_,**

"Ahhh.....Kevin.. stop.. you're gonna get us killed!"

When I stop the car I mean.. stop the car! Seriously dude, if you wreck my car, dad's not gonna buy another one! So dontcha dare touch it again. You ignorant jerk!

I hate you so much for almost getting me killed..

_**I hate it when you stare.**_

"Kevin stop staring!"

"Why?"

"Its annoying!"

"Why is it annoying?"

Its annoying cause I feel as if you can see right through my soul with those light hazel eyes of yours. Its creepy.

Gahhh.. those hazel eyes.. I hate them

_**I hate your big dumb combat boots** _

Okay.. dude.. seriously.. whats with those weird shoes? News flash! No guy wears a inch high heel. But you seem to pull if off, I have no idea how and girls seem to LOVE that about you.

But I HATE IT!

_**and the way you read my mind.** _

"Kevin, I really..."

"..wanna be alone, okay I'll see you tomorrow then, laterz"

How on earth did you know that? Just do me a huge favour and STOP completing my sentences for me. Its annoying and

It makes me hate you even more...

_**I hate you so much it makes me sick**_

"Arrrgghhh...KEVIN YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!..."

"BAHAHAHA.. You fell..."

I hate you oh so much, that I could kill you. I get the sickening feeling about how much I hate you cause I have never hated anyone like that in my whole life.

_**it even makes me rhyme.**_

I even wrote a song about how much I hate you. Wanna hear it? No.. Well I don't care, cause you'll have to listen to it.

_**I hate the way youre always right,**_

"Oh they are so gonna lose.."

"Nope, they won't its still one minute to go and anything can happen in that minute.."

"But they are down by 3 points, it will take them a miracle to win this shit now.."

Announcer: "And thats a score by Joseph Jonas, seems like Holrace Mantis has won again..."

"Seems like the miracle has happened..."

I could punch you in the face for that. How did you know your brother was going to turn the whole game around? You were right once again.

I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!!

_**I hate it when you lie.** _

"Where were you last night?"

"At home.."

"No, I went over to your house but you weren't there..."

"I wasn't? Whoops mah bad.."

You turned around left. Like it didn't matter to you that you just lied to me... What the hell is up with you?

You lying Jerk.. I HATE YOU SO MUCH!

_**I hate it when you make me laugh,**_

"Kevin what are you looking for?"

"Something precious is lost.."

I stood up wiping my tears. You walked over to me, started looking behind my ear.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I swear it was here somewhere, now I can't find it..."

"What was?"

"Your smile..."

You and your annoying sly talk. You just had to bring a smile on my face, didnt you? You know how upset I was, why didn't you let me cry more?

I hate you even more for that...

_**even worse when you make me cry.**_

"Why are you going?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to.. but I'll be back next week.. see ya.."

With that you left, you didn't even ask me not to cry, you just left me standing there, not even one hug?

You just love making me cry, don't you?

And I hate you for that..

_**I hate it when youre not around**, _

"Hey.. wanna go to the mall?"

"No..."

"Whats up with you? Oh wait.. don't answer that, you miss him don't you?"

"Phhshh.. no.. why would I miss him? He's a jerk and I hate him!"

Okay fine! I was lying. I was missing you. Happy?

Yes and I hate you for saying that you're going for a week and then extended it to two weeks..

_**and the fact that you didnt call.**_

"Hasn't he called yet?"

"No.. he hasn't called ever since he has extended his stay..."

"Then call him yourself.."

"Why should I? And why should he call anyway? He won't and well he shouldn't!"

Yes I don't mind you not calling me. Cause I simply hate you...

_**But mostly I hate the way I dont hate you**, _

I HATE YOU

I HATE YOU

I HATE YOU

I HATE YOU

I HATE YOU

I HAAATTTTTEEEEEEE LOVE YOU...

_**not even close**_

Damn you! Why can't I hate you?

_**not even a little bit**_

Why the hell do you have that effect on me?

_**not even at all.**_

I LOVE YOU.. YOU JERK!

_A/N: Okay so this is my first fic here and I hope you guys like it. It is based off the movie but the plot is quite different_


End file.
